Holding Hands
by Summer.RL
Summary: "Quizás recordarías si dejasen de estar tomados de la mano con Historia por una vez" Aquella frase no dejaba de dar vueltas en la mente de Mikasa. ¿Cuál era el significado tras de ello? Porque tomarse de las manos no tiene que ser algo que destruya a otros, sino que una a dos personas. Three shots. Jean x Mikasa. Referencias a Eren x Historia.
1. Holding Hands

_"Quizás recordarías si no estuviesen tomándose de la mano con historia por una vez"_

Ingresó al comedor cuando ya pensaba que no habría nadie. Muchos aprovechaban el estar en la ciudasD para salir a alguna taberna o, simplemente, pasar el rato en algún sitio más divertido de los cuarteles.

Sin embargo, esa noche en particular, Mikasa no estaba de humor. Las palabras y bromas de sus compañeros y amigos aun retumbaban en su mente. No era fácil, claro que no lo era. No era fácil reconocer que Eren se alejaba cada vez más, no como amigo, sino se alejaba de ella… o de lo que ella esperaba de él.

Habiendo sido su salvador a sus cortos diez años marcó su vida hasta ahora. Pudo tener un destino tan diferente y macabro de no haber sido por Eren. Aún más macabro al menos. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado entonces o tiempo después, no hace tanto, qué esperaba de su futuro, Mikasa hubiese respondido sin dudar: "quiero estar toda mi vida junto a Eren, solo eso". Pero "toda la vida" era demasiado tiempo… o no tanto dadas las circunstancias.

Sin embargo, frente a la lejanía de Eren y frente al aun más evidente acercamiento entre él e Historia, aquellas palabras de Mikasa, aquella idea concebida en su niñez se volvía débil. Aquel pensamiento comenzaba a cobrar un matiz de nostalgia y menor realidad. ¿Podía estar junto a Eren cuando él no correspondía a sus sentimientos? O, más bien, ¿qué sentía por Eren ahora?

Estaban creciendo y era natural que comenzaran a sentir atracción por otros. De niños era más fácil, Eren solo pensaba en la libertad tras los muros y vencer a todos los titanes. Mientras, la niña que era Mikasa, pensaba que esas ideas de Eren cambiarían, él terminaría siendo un médico como su padre y ella su esposa. Replicarían la bella familia que formaban Carla y Grisha, y la bella familia que eran sus propios padres.

Estaban creciendo y, era natural, más ni deseable, que Eren eligiera a alguien más que a ella. Mikasa no era tan ingenua como para dar su futuro con Eren por sentado, pero tenía la esperanza. La esperanza que él la viera con otros ojos, que comprendiera que cuidaría de él como Carla cuidaba de su familia, que ella podía llenar con su inmenso amor el espacio que la muerte de su madre había dejado en él.

Y, sin saberlo, se convirtió en lo que un hombre menos querría de una mujer. Se transformó en un símil de hermana mayor, una por la cual solo tenía afecto fraterna y, quizás, incluso maternal.

Fue así como Mikasa comenzó a comprender más a Eren y no a su idea de Eren. Y comprenderse también a sí misma. Le dolía, el choque con la realidad. Pero, ¿valía la pena seguir guardando aquellos sentimientos? No iba a quererlo menos ni a protegerlo menos ni su vínculo se destrozaría si ella dejase de amarlo románticamente. Pero ella no sabía amar a Eren de otra manera… y por eso dolía tanto pensar en dejarlo ir. Sin embargo era algo que debía hacer. Sería más saludable para ella y para Eren. Debía… dejarlo crecer.

Los sueños e ilusiones no tenían cabida en la realidad. No porque el mundo fuese un lugar especialmente cruel, sino porque simplemente era real. Pero, cuando todos notaban el interés de Eren por Historia -mutuo interés, además- volvía el proceso aun más doloroso y difícil.

Cuando ingresó al comedor, siendo víctima de sus reflexiones, notó que no estaba sola. En un rincón junto a la ventana y aprovechando la luz de una lámpara de gas en la muralla, además de una sobre la mesa, Jean estaba concentrado en sus propios trazos sobre un papel.

-Hola… -Mikasa rompió el silencio logrando que él sacara la vista de su trabajo -¿Aun por aquí?

Jean dejó el lápiz sobre el cuaderno y fijó su vista en ella.

-Termino un boceto para los informes. Moblit me pidió ayuda -respondió con algo de vergüenza, no sabía porqué.

Mikasa se acercó a él con la jarra de té por la que había ido antes a la cocina y se sentó a su lado. No era infrecuente que Mikasa compartiera con el resto de los chicos de su generación. Las constantes ausencias de Eren y la habilidad social de Armin la arrastraban a tener que interactuar con sus compañeros. Pronto dejó de ser extraño y sentirse fuera de lugar entre ellos. Charlar con Sasha tenía un dejo a feminidad, con Connie era momento de bromas e ingenuidad, y con Jean… bueno, Jean era simplemente Jean. Un camarada directo, frontal, un poco huraño, pero que siempre se mostraba amable y accesible para ella.

-Vaya, está muy bueno -comentó Mikasa viendo el dibujo del titán de Rod Reiss -Bastante realista.

-¿Te parece o estás siendo amable?

-Si no lo pensara, no lo diría -respondió la chica -No soy lo que todos llamarían amable, precisamente.

Jean asintió dándole la razón. Mikasa era parca la gran mayoría del tiempo. Seca y silenciosa. Los pocos momentos que hablaba era para hacer algún comentario algo macabro, excesivamente realista -o negativista- o para hablarle a Eren y Armin de manera bastante maternal. Mikasa era una chica lúgubre, eso decían todos, pero había que darse el tiempo de conocerla algo más y comprender el contexto. Y Jean comprendía eso.

-¿No te distraigo si me quedo aquí? -preguntó Mikasa.

Jean negó:

-No, de hecho, iba a ir por algo de beber.

Se puso de pie y salió del comedor rumbo a la cocina. Mikasa fijó su vista en el cuaderno de su compañero. Moblit había dicho que Jean era talentoso y que la práctica lo haría mejorar. Desde entonces, Jean practicaba a diario. Diversos dibujos y bocetos. Aunque Mikasa no era alguien expresiva, sí se sentía agradada que uno de sus compañeros fuese validado por alguien de mayor experiencia y rango. Le daba orgullo del bueno.

-Ya está -anunció Jean dejando su taza sobre la mesa y volviendo a sentarse.

Mikasa había dado vuelta la hoja y había curioseado otros bocetos. Jean la pilló con las manos en la masa, pero no dijo nada. No había nada de extraño en sus dibujos.

-Has mejorado -comentó Mikasa viendo a su compañero beber de la taza, para dejarla nuevamente sobre la mesa -Me alegra que Moblit te considerara para ayudarle.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Jean sorprendido -Pues, para ser honesto, no pensé que esto podría servirme en el ejército. Si lo hubiese sabido hubiera practicado más.

-Nunca es tarde para ponerse al día -repuso Mikasa.

-Es verdad.

Jean daba otro sorbo a su té y se sumió nuevamente en su trabajo. Mikasa lo observaba en silencio. Estudiaba sus trazos y la facilidad como podía plasmar la imagen en sus retinas de aquel monstruo sobre el papel. Era una habilidad fascinante. Cada línea consecutiva a la otra iba dando vida a ese retrato, de una horrible criatura, pero con gran realismo.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí? -preguntó Jean sin quitar la vista de su boceto -Es tarde. Creí que saldrías con Armin o algo.

-La verdad no esperaba encontrarme con alguien. Creí que todos habían salido. Quería estar un momento a solas.

-Te arruiné el plan -bromeó Jean.

-Descuida -disculpó Mikasa -Si realmente hubiese querido estar sola, hubiese salido del comedor en cuanto te vi.

-Sí, también es cierto.

Si había algo que apreciaba particularmente de Jean, era que no buscaba tratar de sacarle alguna palabra. No era como Sasha o Connie. Incluso Armin a veces podía caer en ello. Jean era más bien como Eren, su silencio no lo importunaba. Era como si su presencia fuese parte natural del lugar donde estuviesen, en este caso, del comedor.

Y volvía a pensar en Eren. Sabía que era inevitable considerando que todo aun era una maraña en su cabeza. Quería encontrar el extremo de aquel enredo y jalar de él para deshacerlo, pero le estaba costando bastante tiempo y energía. Había en ella esa pugna entre lo que anhelaba y lo que debía hacer.

-Jean…

El muchacho sacó la vista de sus papeles.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso en la cena? -retomó Mikasa interrogante -¿Eso de que si Eren e Historia dejaran de tomarse de las manos quizás Eren recordaría?

Jean se dio una patada en el culo mentalmente. No debió decir eso delante de Mikasa y había sido muy imprudente. Para todos era obvio el sentir de la chica por Eren y, hacerlo una broma fue, por lo bajo un desatino.

-Nada, Mikasa, solo fue una broma tonta -se excusó dejando el lápiz sobre el cuaderno -No me hagas caso. Sabes que me gusta joder a Eren.

Mikasa bajó la vista al dibujo mientras Jean bebía de su taza dando el tema por cerrado. Pero la chica aun no había terminado:

-Es obvio para todos, ¿no es así? ¿No es algo que solo pasa en mi cabeza? -preguntó Mikasa con total transparencia, lo que Jean solo pudo asentir dentro de su honesta naturaleza -Al menos no estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay.

Jean soltó una espiración pesada antes de alzar la voz.

-Mikasa, Eren e Historia… ellos tienen que trabajar juntos y es de lo más natural que comiencen a tener cierta cercanía, incluso, que se lleven bien o más que bien -agregó -No insinúo nada, solo que ellos se llevan bien y se toman de las manos. Y que si Eren dejara de hacerlo tan seguido, quizás lograría decantar esas memorias -aclaró -Eso creo. El resto, lo de la cena, es malicia.

-Malicia con asidero -dijo Mikasa viendo a Jean volver a tomar el lápiz, pero sin dejar de verla -Mi padre solía decir que cuando el río suena, es porque piedras trae. Me costó un poco comprender esa frase… pero creo que puede aplicarse ahora, ¿verdad?

Jean no tenía cómo reparar el error. Mikasa no era tonta y ciertamente había notado el actuar de Eren e Historia, sin necesidad de su desatinado comentario.

-Mikasa, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto. Es solo tomarse de las manos, nada más. No implica nada más.

-Sabes que no, Jean -bufó -No todo el mundo se toma de la mano. Lo hacen los padres con sus hijos, los padres entre ellos, los enamorados, a veces los grandes amigos. Tiene un significado profundo. ¿Por qué no pueden tomarse del brazo o algo así?

-Exageras, es solo tomarse de la mano -desestimó Jean -Debe ser algo titanesco que tenga que se la mano y no otra parte del cuerpo. ¡Qué se yo! No soy un titán y tampoco es como que sepamos mucho de ellos a la fecha. Quizás, cuando Eren recuerde más, podremos tener respuesta a nuestras interrogantes.

Mikasa suspiró. Bebió de su taza y Jean volvió q su trabajo. Agradecía eso de él. Decía las cosas y luego daba un espacio para la reflexión. En eso se parecía a Armin.

-A veces -Mikasa volvía a romper el silencio -Siento que Eren se aparta cada día más de Armin y de mí… y es extraño. Siempre nos concebí a los tres juntos. No pensé que hubiese un momento en que no sabría qué sucede realmente en la mente de Eren. Solía leerlo bien. Aunque Armin siempre ha dicho que Eren va siempre por delante, mucho más adelante que nosotros. Y es difícil de digerir, de aceptar, que pareciera que nuestros camino se bifurcan.

-Supongo que es parte de… ¿crecer? -dijo algo inseguro y Mikasa enarcó una ceja -Ay, no sé, Mikasa. Si Eren está tomando ciertas determinaciones es porque debe hacerlo. No creo que quiera apartarte a ti ni a Eren. Ustedes son familia.

-¿Estás defendiendo a Eren? -Mikasa no sabía si sorprenderse o gastarle una broma.

-No -fue tajante -Solo quiero que dejes de carcomerte la cabeza con cosas que no tienen relevancia -vio como Mikasa bajaba la vista a su taza -Vale, no estoy diciendo que no sea válido lo que crees, solo que creo que estás leyendo entrelíneas. Y, en el caso en que mi estúpido comentario fuese cierto, eso no implica que Eren deje de quererte o a Armin. Siempre serán importantes para él -hizo una pausa -¿Alguna vez Eren te ha tomado de la mano?

Mikasa caviló.

-Sí, de niños, al correr. Alguna vez en que hemos pasado por momentos intensos.

-Ahí lo tienes. Si ya te ha dado la mano, ¿por qué cuestionarse por el hecho que lo haga con Historia? Créeme que el sentimiento con que lo hace contigo difiere mucho de lo que hace con Historia. Y olvídate de lo que dije en la cena. ¿Vale?

Volvió a su dibujo luego de verla guardar silencio un momento. Continuó su trabajo revisando por momentos a Mikasa con la vista perdida al frente. Cuando daba los últimos retoques al boceto se volteó medianamente hacia Mikasa y le extendió su mano izquierda. La chica lo miró con curiosidad.

-Anda, dame la mano -le dijo Jean con seguridad.

No sabía a lo que su compañero quería llegar con ello, pero accedió y puso su mano sobre la de él. Sintió como sus dedos se deslizaba y entrelazaban. Mikasa era de manos grandes, no eran mucho más pequeñas que las de Jean e igualmente ásperas del trabajo. Ambos tenían las palmas algo más tibias que los dedos y mientras Jean dejaba descansar ambas manos sobre la mesa y repasaba algunos detalles más en su titán plasmado en el papel, el calor comenzaba a fluir entre ambos… una tibieza especial.

Cuando al fin terminó su labor, soltó suavemente la mano de su compañera y ordenó los papeles. Mikasa se quedó mirando su, ahora, solitaria mano sobre la fría madera de la mesa. Jean la miró cerrando el cuaderno.

-¿Ves que no cambia en nada las cosas? -preguntó dando a entender que su demostración debía dejarla tranquila -Nos dimos la mano y seguimos siendo los mismos. No significa absolutamente nada más que eso. Solo significa cuando necesitas darle un significado: afecto, contención, amor. Pero cuando tiene un propósito que carece de eso, no tiene sentimiento alguno. Cero significancia.

Mikasa asintió y lo vio ponerse de pie.

-¿Te dejo la lámpara de gas? -le preguntó Jean dispuesto a salir del comedor.

-Sí, puede que me quede un poco más.

-Vale. Buenas noches.

Iba a retirarse cuando sintió la mano de Mikasa tomar la suya y, tal como antes él realizó, ella entrelazó sus dedos y lo miró fijo. Durante todo ese tiempo ningún sonrojo se vio en el rostro de Jean, pero ahora brotó de súbito cubriendo sus mejillas de un rosa bien encendido.

Tomarse las manos no tenía significado, realmente. Solo si ello ocurre en determinadas circunstancias se volvía importante. Con un enamorado, con un padre o con un amigo.

-Gracias, Jean -la mano de Mikasa se deslizó tan naturalmente como antes lo atrapó -Buenas noches.

Él muchacho asintió y salió del comedor aun completamente sonrojado. Cuando cerraba la puerta del salón un carraspeo llamó a su atención. Se volteó. Eren estaba allí cruzado de brazos. Antes que Jean dijera alguna excusa o intentara mosquearlo para huir del lugar, alzó la voz:

-Eres muy hábil con las palabras, Jean. Te pareces a Armin en eso… pero Mikasa te escucha como lo haría conmigo. Necesita que alguien la haga comprender…

-No voy a meterme en lo que sea que ustedes tengan o no -aclaró Jean -Solo reparé un error. No debí bromear en la cena y lamento que eso haya traído problemas a Mikasa.

-Lo sé -aseguró Eren -Nunca harías algo que le haga daño. Pero… tomarla de la mano fue completamente innecesario. Aprovechado.

Jean se sorprendió por una fracción de segundo, para luego fruncir el ceño y mascullar.

-Aprovechado tú, que te la pasas de la manito con la reina. ¿Qué intensiones tienes?

-Las mismas que tú, cuando le tomas la mano a Mikasa. Dijiste que la significancia de tomarse las manos va en lo que tú quieras darle. Aplícate tus palabras, jamelgo enamorado.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

Gracias al cielo las gruesas paredes y puertas no permitieron que Mikasa escuchara otra de las tantas peleas que Eren y Jean protagonizaban… una de tantas otras que vendrían.

 _"Quizás recordarías si no estuviesen tomándose de la mano con historia por una vez"_

Quizás Mikasa no tenía ninguna memoria perdida que recordar, pero sí podría recordar que tomarse de las manos podía significar muchas cosas. Desde afecto, amor, amistad, compañerismo… o un simple gracias.

 _"Tienes un cabello negro muy bonito"_

Bajó la vista a su mano sobre la mesa. O, tal vez, sí tenía algo importante que recordar. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las mejillas de Mikasa se encendieron en un rojo carmesí que ni su fiel bufanda pudo disimular.


	2. Es lo que hacen los amigos

Tercer día en el hospital de Trost, donde todos fueron atendidos luego de la recuperación del muro María. Sasha y él habían sido los más afectados por heridas. Sasha había sido dada de alta el día anterior, a él le quedaban un par de días.

En general estar allí era aburrido, salvo cuando entraban las enfermeras a revisarlo, llevarle las comidas o ayudarlo a levantarse para ir al baño y asearse. Quien haya tenido siquiera una contractura muscular en el hombro debe saber cuanto se reduce la movilidad.

La puerta de abrió a la misma hora que todos los días desde que estaba allí. Era la visita más esperada, aunque después estaba la de la enfermera de lindas piernas que le daba el último chequeo antes de dormir.

-Hola… ¿cómo sigues?

Mikasa ingresaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí, como si se escabullera dentro de la habitación. Tal vez era solo su modo sigiloso natural.

-Aun sobrevivo, dicen que podré salir en un par de días -comentó Jean mientras Mikasa tomaba asiento en una silla junto a la cama -Ya sabes, las infecciones y esas cosas.

Mikasa asintió.

-Y… ¿sobre lo otro?

Jean caviló.

-Es difícil. Enfrentarnos a ellos fue… -negó suavemente -No lo sé. Creí que estaba preparado para cobrarme lo que esos hijos de puta hicieron -resopló -Y fallé en el peor minuto.

Mikasa desvió la mirada a la ventana. Notó que no estaba demasiado limpia. Aun había rastros de lluvia en los cristales, de esos que se marcan dejando ver la dirección que habían tomado las gotas al caer.

-A veces pienso que mi naturaleza me mantiene lejos de ese tipo de cuestionamientos -dijo Mikasa con la vista aun en los cristales, ahora obviando las marcas, mirando hacia la lejanía del muro Rose, visible sobre las construcciones -Nunca les guardé ningún afecto especial. Quizás eso me hizo enfrentarlos sin sentimientos de por medio.

-Es probable -asintió Jean notando la mirada perdida de Mikasa -¿Qué miras?

-Los vidrios están sucios.

Jean no se volteó a verlos, no por desinterés, sino porque era un cobarde al dolor. Prefería ahorrarse un jalón innecesario.

-Por culpa de ellos perdimos tanto -Mikasa alzaba la voz -Seres queridos, compañeros, vidas. Por su culpa todo se vino abajo. Había cierta paz, cierto equilibrio hace cinco años… ya van casi seis y aun lo recuerdo. El rostro del titán colosal apareciendo tras el muro.

De pronto su voz se apagó y su vista pasó a sus manos sobre su regazo. Pronto una de ellas se movió hacia su bufanda y la llevó hasta cubrirse medio rostro.

-¿Cómo sigue Armin? -preguntó Jean queriendo cambiar de tema y alejarla de sus pensamiento, de aquel momento en que perdió a su segunda familia.

-Desde que salimos del calabozo lo noto retraído. Me imagino que tiene mucho en que pensar. Además… -hizo una pausa -Ha habido algunos comentarios poco adecuados… sobre quien debió ser salvado.

Jean se tensó, incluso se llevó la mano a su herida en reflejo. No era que pensara que algo diferente fuese a ocurrir. Las habladurías eran de esperar. ¿Por qué no salvar al comandante que había llevado a todos a la libertad?

-No saben de lo que hablan -dijo Jean con seguridad -Ellos no saben lo importante que es Armin.

-Para nosotros -repuso Mikasa -Armin nos interesa a nosotros. A ellos… a todos, les importa solo ir más allá. Pero -miró a Jean con cierto desespero -Armin puede llevarnos a la libertad… junto con Eren. Ellos, ellos...

Jean la vio dudar. Incluso él dudaba por momentos. No dudaba que fuese la mejor decisión, no era eso. Jamás hubiese podido tomar una decisión al respecto cuando se hablaba de dos vidas, de dos personas a las que admiraba. Pero Armin era diferente, era al único que podría llamar un amigo cercano.

-Ellos no saben de lo que hablan -repitió Jean con convicción, tanto para él mismo como para Mikasa -Además Hanji y Levi tomaron la decisión. Ellos debieron ver el potencial de Armin.

Mikasa pestañeó un par de veces y volvió a perder su vista por la ventana.

-Voy a perderlos a los dos -murmuró con voz afligida -No dejo de pensar en eso todo el día. Ocho años para Eren, trece para Armin.

-Mikasa…

La voz de Jean la sacó de ese pensamiento y se volteó nuevamente hacia él. Podía reconocer la misma tristeza en su compañero, en sus ojos, en la manera en que sus cejas se acercaban.

-Sí -retomó Mikasa -Es más de lo que podría tener cualquier de nosotros, ¿verdad? Ellos… el poder que poseen les hace inmune a cualquier cosa que atente contra su cuerpo. Nosotros, tú, yo, Connie y Sasha… todos los demás podemos morir mañana. Quizás peleando o de una enfermedad o de una torpe caída en un entrenamiento -soltó un suspiro -La vida es tan frágil. Es paradójico que ellos tengan la seguridad de sobrevivir a lo que nosotros no podríamos, pero que el costo sean trece años.

Esperó una respuesta de Jean, pero esa no llegaba. Él era práctico y siempre esperaba dar una resolución a lo que se le planteaba, aun cuando fuese un desahogo. Pero, ahora se encontraba sin palabras que decir.

-Volverán y para entonces debemos estar preparados -Jean de pronto rompió el silencio -Nadie va a morir para entonces. Ellos cuidarán de nosotros y nosotros de ellos. Así ha sido siempre y seguirá siendo -aseguró.

-Sueles tener razón, así que te creo -respondió Mikasa -Hemos salido de otras, no tiene porqué ser diferentes, ¿verdad?

Jean asintió.

-Eso creo -o eso quería creer. Sabía que Mikasa tenía los mismos cuestionamientos -¿Puedes acercarme el vaso de agua?

Mikasa se puso de pie y le entregó el vaso que descansaba sobre la mesita junto a la cama. Jean le agradeció y volvió a entregarle el vaso, Mikasa lo dejó nuevamente sobre la mesa y vertió algo más de agua dentro, solo porque sí. Porque mantenerse ocupada le evitaba seguir pensando en la eventual pérdida de su familia. Volvió a sentarse.

-Con que estarás repuesto ya para la ceremonia -comentó Mikasa -Sasha también. Aun tiene la cabeza vendada. Y se queja todo el día.

-Si no hiciera ruido no sería Sasha -bromeó Jean. Mikasa esbozó una mínima sonrisa -Creo eso de la ceremonia tan innecesario. Es casi una burla.

-Creía que ese tipo de reconocimiento te gustaba.

Jean bajó la vista a su mano buena. Jugó con sus uñas un instante.

-Quizás si no hubiese habido un enorme sacrificio detrás. Yo no merezco ningún reconocimiento por hacer mi trabajo. Entregué mi corazón a la Legión, ¿verdad? Pero… quienes merecen el reconocimiento son todos los que cabalgaron a la muerte -miró a Mikasa -¿Héroes de Shinganshina? -soltó una carcajada desanimada -Los verdaderos héroes fueron diezmados por el titán bestia y todos los demás. Realmente me parece una burla.

Mikasa se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado en el canto de la cama.

-Eso lo sabemos todos -dijo ella con voz suave -Pero es un reconocimiento que llevamos por todos ellos. Y debemos aceptarlo con orgullo. Gracias a su sacrificio logramos recuperar el muro María. Pronto comenzará la repoblación, en cuanto se terminen de exterminar los titanes fuera del muro. La gente está feliz… eso debería confortarte.

Mikasa tenía razón. Una vez exterminados los titanes cientos de personas podrían regresar a los hogares que les fueron arrebatados hace seis años. Era un pensamiento esperanzador. Pero tras esa esperanza se ocultaba el temor de un nuevo ataque… y solo soldados combatiendo a enormes criaturas. Salvo que ahora tenían a dos de esos entre ellos. Pero para Jean ellos no eran titanes, eran sus amigos con una enorme carga en sus hombros y una maldición sobre sus cabezas.

-¿En qué estaban pensando esos hijos de puta? -gruñó Jean -¿En qué pensaban? Por su culpa todo se fue a la mierda. Debí permitir que Hanji hiciera lo que quisiera con Reiner y no dar tiempo a que fuese rescatado. Fue mi culpa. Dudé…

-Dudaste porque…

-Porque soy un idiota, ¿tal vez? -la interrumpió -La próxima vez no dudaré. Por todos esos que murieron, por ese honor que tengo de ser reconocido con un héroe. Irónico. Un héroe que no pudo hacer lo que debía.

Mikasa guardó silencio. No consideraba que fuese culpa de Jean la huida de Reiner. Fue el destino… un macabro destino que los marcó al nacer en esos muros. Crecer en la ignorancia de lo que ocurría fuera de las murallas que, pensaban, protegían a los sobrevivientes de la humanidad. Ahora sabían que habían sido encerrados como animales… y eran tratados como tales.

-Llegaremos al mar, cuando todos los titanes desaparezcan… llegaremos al mar -dijo Mikasa algo ida en sus propios pensamientos -Y podremos decir que somos libres al fin.

-¿Seremos libres, Mikasa? ¿Con la amenaza de aquellos que nos quieren eliminar? Conquistar la isla es el primer paso -suspiró.

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

-Hablas como Eren -exclamó con molestia -¿Qué importa lo que hay más allá? Tú eras el que se quería esconder en el muro interior. No es como que la libertad te interesara mucho.

Jean bufó.

-Eso pasó hace prácticamente un año -respondió el muchacho -He cambiado aunque no lo creas.

-No lo creo, lo sé -repuso Mikasa -Pero sé también que no eres como Eren. No dejes que lo que pueda o no pueda pasar ensombrezca nuestros triunfos… Por quienes perdimos, no minimices lo que logramos en Shinganshina.

-No lo hago, solo tengo miedo -dijo Jean soltando una espiración pesada -Realmente hubiese deseado que las cosas fuesen tan diferentes. Vencer a los titanes, recuperar el muro, llegar hasta el mar… y vivir en la ignorancia. Pero estoy demasiado consciente que, algún día, volverán y todo esto volverá a pasar.

Mikasa negó con seguridad.

-No volverá a pasar. Porque tú, yo y todos los demás no lo permitiremos. Entregamos nuestros corazones a la Legión. Una manera muy poética de decir que empeñamos nuestras vidas y sueños por el resto de la humanidad. Ni tú ni yo podemos echar el tiempo atrás. No sigas pensando en lo que pudo ser. Piensa en lo que podría ser.

Jean la miró un segundo antes de volver a hablar:

-¿Vivir la paz que nos rodea mientras nos preparamos para el siguiente movimiento desde el otro lado del mar? -preguntó Jean.

-Quiero pensar que podemos hacerlo -insistió Mikasa -Atesorar cada momento.

Jean entendió a lo que quería llegar Mikasa. Vivir cada segundo junto a aquellos a quienes quería inmensamente. Estaba destinada a perder a su familia, aferrarse a aquellos momentos de paz era lo único que podía reconfortarla.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón -concluyó Jean y Mikasa sonrió amplio, como contadas veces la había visto -Las cosas están cambiando con Historia en el trono. Recuperaremos Shinganshina, tu Shinganshina. Será tal como la recuerdas. Y podrás atesorar todos los momentos que quieras -la vio bajar la vista a su regazo -¿Cómo crees que será el mar?

Mikasa alzó nuevamente la mirada para ver a su compañero.

-Armin dice que es imponente y que hay todo tipo de peces que viven en él -dijo Mikasa con un entusiasmo pocas veces visto.

-¿Serán comestibles?

Mikasa caviló:

-Puede ser…

Jean sonrió.

-A Sasha le gustará eso.

-Seguro -dijo Mikasa, y Jean notó en ella aquella esperanza de la que hablaba. La vio mirar hacia la ventana, al horizonte -Cuando hayamos eliminado a todos los titanes, ¿crees que seguiremos utilizando el equipo de maniobras?

-No tanto como antes, eso es seguro -respondió Jean -Seguramente tendremos que entrenarnos en otro modo de…

-Me dejaré crecer el cabello entonces -lo interrumpió -Extraño tenerlo largo.

No, realmente no había pensado en ello antes. Solo se le ocurrió en el minuto. Quizás eso le daría más peso a su esperanza de algún tiempo de paz… dejar atrás la fachada de soldado. Aunque fuese un momento. Volver a Shinganshina tal como la dejó hace casi seis años.

-Te quedará bien -comentó Jean y ella lo miró un segundo antes de volver a la ventana -Claro que te quedaría mejor si te preocuparas de tu alimentación. Estás muy delgada.

-Sí, lo sé. No he tenido buen apetito hace unos días.

-Si quieres disfrutar esta paz, deberías comer más. No es la idea que no tengas la fuerza para hacerlo.

-Ahora suenas como Armin -suspiró Mikasa -Pero me parece un buen acuerdo. Yo me preocupo por ti y tú por mí. Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos nuevamente. Mikasa pensaba en cómo serían los días que seguirían y cómo esperar sin ansiedad de un futuro inminente. Uno de pérdidas y soledad. ¿Por qué comenzó a hablar de esperanza si hasta antes de ingresar por esa puerta la desesperanza era lo único en lo que pensaba? Tal vez era la magia de ser humano, de alegrarse cuando un compañero, un amigo, había salvado la muerte junto a ella. Valorar cada momento, solo por estar viva. Ocho años, trece años… era un buen tiempo, no suficiente, pero…

-Quizás haya solución a la maldición del poder titán -Jean rompió el silencio -Sabemos tan poco…

Mikasa sintió volviéndose hacia él. Esa era la esperanza… Aferrarse a ella era un bálsamo, algo que se permitiría mientras pudiese. Aun había tiempo por vivir… y sabía que ninguno de sus amigos se detendría en buscar respuestas y, quizás, detener aquella maldición.

-Quizás -respondió Mikasa.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse tras los muros dejando una estela anaranjada en el cielo. Un tono que iluminó el rostro de Mikasa. Jean se preguntó si algún día podrían lograr la tecnología de aquello que llamaron fotografía. Porque no podía sino pensar en que la iluminación era perfecta en ese momento, destacando cada rasgo de la chica sentada en el canto de su cama.

-No quiero descontar cada día en función de algo que no sabemos si tiene solución -retomó Mikasa -Tampoco quiero seguir pensando en lo que no podré vivir junto a ellos. Tal vez, por eso, estoy aquí -volteó hacia Jean -No puedo decirles esto, no quiero hacerlos sentir culpables por algo en que no tienen culpa alguna -bajó la vista y negó ligero -Yo debería estar escuchándote quejar del horrible trato que te dan, de lo mal que sabe la comida… y estoy usándote vilmente para descargarme.

Jean chasqueó la lengua.

-No puedo quejarme. La comida es decente, no estoy sufriendo de dolor y las enfermeras son amables.

Mikasa se sonrió oculta tras su bufanda y lo miró de soslayo.

-¿Alguna guapa? -preguntó sonando cuan pícara le permitía su plácida voz.

Jean se hizo el inocente.

-Puede ser… -canturreó en respuesta.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro y lo miró de lleno:

-Eres terrible -se puso de pie y se estiró -Ya me tengo que ir. No me quiero saltar la cena y darte razones para regañarme.

-Me siento halagado, he regañado a Mikasa Ackerman.

Mikasa se acercó ligeramente, solo para alcanzar la mano que Jean mantenía sobre la cama. La estrechó suavemente y dejó que con naturalidad sus dedos se entrelazaran como solía ser. Algo de amigos, un gesto de complicidad cuando la conversación se salía de la rutina.

-No seas descarado, no es la primera vez que me regañas -dijo Mikasa -Y lo haces con todo el mundo. Eres un cascarrabias -bajó la vista a sus manos -Gracias, Jean.

Fue él quien retiró su mano suavemente:

-Come -le ordenó -No preocupes a quienes te quieren, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo -se alejó hasta la puerta, entreabrió y se volteó -Nos vemos mañana.

-Ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Mikasa se acomodó su bufanda y salió de la habitación. Sus pisadas resonaban por el pasillo. Varias puertas cerradas, otras abiertas. Mikasa circulaba y un par de enfermeras cruzaron con ella.

-Iré a revisar al chico de la Legión -Mikasa alcanzó a escuchar y se volteó a ver a la mujer que hablaba.

Se sonrió divertida. Tenía lindas piernas.


	3. Muchas otras razones

_Tercera parte y final._

.

.

-Con que aquí estabas -dijo Mikasa sentándose junto a Jean en una banca tras la cabaña donde se hospedaban -Estuviste muy silencioso en la cena. Eso contando que Eren te anduvo mosqueando.

Mikasa estaba especialmente de buen humor. Lo que había pasado en aquel vagón por la tarde la había inspirado. Eren se había mostrado preocupado por todos y cada uno de ellos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a ver a quien fue su amigo de la infancia. Eren últimamente parecía perdido en sus pensamientos sobre Marley, el plan de Zeke Jeager, lo que implicaba para Historia.

Lo mismo que a Eren le preocupaba de Historia, era lo que a ella le robaba el sueño por las noches. No todas, solo aquellas en que recordaba el cruento destino que lo esperaba… ser consumido por otro y perpetuar ese espiral de violencia y odio.

Pero hoy… había regresado, su Eren estaba de regreso.

-Es extraño escuchar un discurso emotivo por parte de un amigo… cuando se habla de morir en manos de él -respondió Jean -Honestamente, no creí que se daría algo así -se volteó hacia Mikasa quien se había sentado a su lado -Todos peleando por quién merecía más el titán… y algunos argumentos eran realmente estúpidos -bromeó, pero se retractó -Debió ser difícil para ti, escucharlo.

Mikasa suspiró y miró al cielo que comenzaba a cubrirse de estrellas, la luna llena y brillante alzada en el cielo.

-Se preocupa por nosotros -dijo Mikasa con voz suave -Eso alivia mi corazón -espiró pesado -Sabe lo que significa entregar el titán a otro, no nos desea ese destino -hizo una pausa y miró a su compañero, quien la observaba con atención -Nos desea una larga y plena vida. Yo… él me lo ha dicho. A veces hablamos de ello. Sé que te dije que no lo haría, pero no lo he cumplido.

Jean ladeó la cabeza y sus manos se afirmaron en la banca, solo porque sí.

-No era una promesa, era una recomendación -aclaró Jean -Pero si ya estás lista para hablarlo con él y con Armin, me parece bien -puso una mano en el hombro de Mikasa y le dio un ligero apretón, para luego retirar la mano -Es importante que no queden cosas por decir.

Mikasa asintió suave, pero las palabras de Jean le recordaron la razón por la que estaba allí.

-Jean… ¿cuáles son las razones para que no sea yo quien herede el titán de Eren?

Jean frunció el ceño.

-No, Mikasa -advirtió severo -Eren ya nos dijo que quería que viviéramos una larga vida. Entiendo que tu afecto por Eren es enorme y también sé cuan intensa eres con él. No puedo creer que insistas en ello, aun contra su voluntad.

Mikasa imitó el gesto de Jean, pero negó.

-No es eso -desvió la vista a un costado, logrando que Jean no tuviese cómo verla a la cara -No podría incumplir los deseos de Eren. Aunque me quedaría más tranquila si pudiese hacerlo.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Jean -Y no me digas una respuesta que suene aterradora como que sería una forma de tenerlo cerca, porque suena enfermizo -Mikasa se volteó a verlo, el ceño aun más fruncido -¿Qué?

-Detesto cuando te comportas como un idiota -masculló casi amenazadora, pero Jean solo se la quedó mirando -No es por eso. Tal vez antes hubiese sido algo que hubiera pensado… -Jean enarcó una ceja como diciendo "lo sabía" -Pero eso ya no es así -volvió a mirar al cielo con una ligera sonrisa -Ir más allá del mar, ¿no te parece enigmático?

-Me parece pretencioso y extremadamente arriesgado -refutó tomando una piedra pequeña del piso de tierra y limpiándola con la mano -Hay muchas de estas por aquí.

Mikasa miró la piedra de tonos rosas y blancos, que emulaba una especie de cristal.

-Es cuarzo -comentó -Habían muchas de ellas donde vivía de niña. Pequeñas y unas más grandes. Me gustaban más las rosas que las blancas.

Jean mantuvo la pequeña roca en su palma.

-Cuando Eren habló de heredar el poder titán sentí la presión bajo la que está -continuó Mikasa -Eren debe estar pasando por mucho. Los del clan Azumabito y su plan… es…

-Macabro -finalizó Jean, Mikasa asintió -Debe ser especialmente difícil para Eren. No es fácil dada su posición, menos viendo el desprendimiento de Historia. Ambos sacrificados por un bien común… ningún bien debería implicar sacrificios -alzó el índice entre ellos -Y no hablemos de otros sacrificios del pasado. Ahora hablamos de dos personas con las que compartimos más vínculos que otros miembros de la Legión. De dos amigos, uno de ellos es tu hermano.

Mikasa volvió a mirar al cielo.

-Hoy es Eren, en un tiempo será Armin. ¿Quién tomará su titán? -preguntó Mikasa apesadumbrada -¿Cuánto más se repetirá esto? -hizo una pausa -El macabro plan de Zeke… ¿acaso no es lo mismo que hicieron los Reiss por tantos años? -esperó un comentario de Jean, pero en su ausencia continuó -Es por eso que debemos cruzar el océano.

-No dije que no fuera a hacerlo, solo que lo considero innecesario -insistió Jean -Esa Yelena no me gusta nada. No me gustó como te utilizó para conseguir el interés de Hizuru, ni menos cuando vimos la naturaleza de esa horrible mujer.

-No es horrible, es asiática -corrigió Mikasa.

-Puede ser un perro y será igualmente horrible -bufó Jean -Y no me refiero a como se ve, sino a su persona. Tú eres medio asiática y eres muy bonita.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro.

-Ya vas a empezar, zalamero -bajó la vista a su muñeca -Siempre creí que el tatuaje significaba algo. Pero terminó siendo… ¿prostituido? Era algo que me unía a mis raíces, a mi madre… y ahora solo vale atraer a un aliado. Uno que ahora nos da la espalda. Carajo -bufó.

Jean la miró logrando atraer su atención.

-¿Ves porqué no creo que es conveniente ir del otro lado? -preguntó Jean -Todo lo que tiene que ver, o sale desde Yelena, me da mala espina. No me parecería extraño que ella misma eligiera quién será el heredero del titán de ataque.

-¿Tú crees que a tanto llega su influencia?

-Ya he visto suficiente para creer que su opinión vale más que la del mismo Eren o Historia. Ya ves como ella accedió sin dudar frente al ofrecimiento. Al menos Eren intentó hacer algo… -bajó la voz -y espero que lo haga finalmente.

Mikasa soltó otro suspiro y bajó la cabeza, moviendo la vista desde sus piernas estiradas hasta sus zapatos. Sus pies tenían las puntas ligeramente hacia adentro, dándole un aspecto infantil e ingenuo a su postura. Jean tenía la misma posición, pero sus piernas eran más largas lo que hacía más evidente su visión infantil.

-Antes medíamos lo mismo, ¿no? -preguntó Mikasa, Jean caviló -Quizás eras un poco más alto. No recuerdo.

-Mi padre era alto o eso decía mi mamá. No lo recuerdo bien. Ya me parecía alto de niño, pero eso es común -respondió Jean, y Mikasa le dio la razón.

-¿Podrás manejarte bien en el equipo de maniobras ahora? ¿Hace cuanto que no te subes a uno? Puede que tengas problemas con el equilibrio -se lo quedó mirando -En serio, ¿en qué minuto creciste tanto?

-Todos lo hicimos -desestimó Jean -Levi está molesto.

Eso último hizo reír a Mikasa. Aun le guardaba tirria a ese enano odioso. Pero no era más que la costumbre de odiarlo, que realmente guardar sentimientos negativos hacia él. Junto con su marca en la muñeca, era lo único que le recordaba que había un pasado familiar en ella.

-¿Cuáles son esas razones? -preguntó Mikasa volviendo al tema inicial.

Jean jugó la piedra entre los dedos.

-Lo dije en el carro -respondió Jean -Eres Ackerman y no tenemos mucha información de tu familia. Sabemos que no los afecta la coordenada, ni siquiera sabemos si un suero puede transformarte en un titán, gracias a Dios -suspiró lo último -Además, tu madre era cien por ciento asiática. Menos razones para que seas lo que llaman una hija de Ymir -Mikasa lo miraba con atención -Creo que odio ese concepto. Es como "ustedes son hijos de Ymir, no son humanos", pues fíjense estúpidos "no hijos de Ymir" que somos tan humanos como ustedes -masculló. Mikasa alzó una ceja indicándole que su discurso no la convencía -¿Qué?

-Verborrea -dijo Mikasa incisiva -¿Qué me ocultas? -Jean se hizo el desentendido -Sé que hablas incoherencias cuando estás nervioso. Y solo puede ser porque hay algo que no me estás diciendo -hizo una pausa -¿Armin te dijo que te ofrecieras descartándome? ¿O fue Eren? No… claro que no fue Eren, él no quiere eso… ¡Pixis! Eso fue Pixis. Quieren a alguien que puedan controlar a su gusto, un erdiano. Pero Pixis sabe de tu horrible carácter y que nunca harías algo que no te pareciera, aun cuando te lo ordenaran…

Jean seguía escuchando las elucubraciones de Mikasa. Era muy creativa. Pero ninguna de ellas era acertada.

-Nadie me ordenó ni pidió nada. Quizás mis razones se parecen un poco a las de Eren -dijo calmado -Quiero que tengas una larga y próspera vida. Mereces la mejor vida de todos.

-Claro -bufó Mikasa -Primero Eren, luego Armin y, ¿después tú? Dices que heredar el poder de Eren es macabro… pero no quiero vivir en un mundo donde no esté ninguna de las personas que me importa. ¿Y sabes algo más? Yo también quiero que tengas una buena vida. Era lo que querías y te lo mereces, te has ganado ese beneficio.

-¿Y tú no?

Mikasa jugó con el talón de su pie derecho, logrando mover la punta de un lado al otro.

-Ya te dije, no quiero estar en un mundo donde termine sin nadie importante. No quiero perder a más, ninguno de nosotros. Prefiero perderme yo.

-Gracias a Dios Eren nos mandó a todos por el desvío de la promesa de la larga vida -dijo Jean con alivio.

Mikasa se alzó de hombros.

-¿No vas a decírmelas verdad? ¿Las otras razones?

Jean volvió a enfocarse en el tema.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a perder a nuestra segunda mejor soldado en trece años. A los treinta aun puedes seguir siendo funcional, mira a Levi. Es un anciano -bromeó, pero Mikasa no lo hizo -No sabemos cuanto van a afectarte las memorias de Eren. El vínculo es intenso y puede llevarte a una crisis emocional.

Mikasa asentía bajando la cabeza. Su rostro se volvía taciturno a cada segundo. Sí, eran varias razones.

-Quiero que vivas, Mikasa -finalizó -Quizás es solo eso.

Mikasa se volteó y hizo un amague de sonrisa. Jean tenía razón en todo. Ella no podría heredar el titán de Eren, aun cuando él la hubiese elegido para ello.

-No, no es solo eso -dijo Jean con voz segura -Es porque si puedo evitar que te pongas en riesgo lo haré. No te arriesgaría jamás.

-Lo sé. Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿verdad?

Jean frunció los labios un momento. ¿Sería el momento de ser honesto con ella?

-Cuando atacaron Trost, realmente pensé que iba a morir ahí. ¿Sabes en qué pensaba en ese minuto? En que si hubiese sabido que mi destino era morir en ese lugar, no debí callarme algunas cosas… No. No algunas cosas, solo una -Mikasa lo observaba fijamente -Hay muchas razones para que no seas un titán, pero el resumen de todas, a lo que convergen finalmente, es que… yo… yo… -las palabras simplemente no salían. Soltó una espiración -Nada.

Nada. No pudo decir palabra. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, la cabeza gacha mirando a sus zapatos. ¡Ya no tenía doce años para hablar incoherencias! Tampoco era el crío de quince lamentándose no habérsele declarado a la chica linda de la clase. ¡Tenía dieciocho malditos años y no podía declarársele a la chica de sus sueños! Sentía que estaba traicionando su amistad, la confianza que había depositado en él y…

-¿Todo se resumen en…? -Mikasa interrogó retomando el hilo de la conversación.

-En que no eres la mejor candidata -concluyó.

Mikasa asintió y perdió la vista en el cielo, ahora cubierto de estrellas. Escuchó a Jean soltar una espiración que sonó a alivio. Mikasa lo miró de reojo, jugaba con sus uñas como cada vez que algo lo conflictuaba.

-No era tan difícil de decir -continuó Mikasa.

-Supongo que creí que te ofenderías…

Mikasa enarcó una ceja, eso era tan poco Jean. Él era de quienes decían las cosas tal como se le venían a la mente. Aunque debía reconocer que, últimamente, había trabajado mucho en su diplomacia.

-No me ofende. Tienes razón en todos tus puntos. Quizás es un poco cierto que deseo poder recordar a Eren y quedarme con algo de él… aunque te parezca enfermizo. Nostalgia, quizás.

Jean le sonrió leve, ocultando la decepción que sentía en ese momento. Decepción por no haber podido decir lo que deseaba, decepción porque nunca resultaría como deseaba.

-Vamos dentro -propuso Jean, una propuesta que tenía cierta imposición.

Mikasa lo observó ponerse de pie. Estaba emputado. Lo conocía bastante ya.

-Pensaba que podía ser honesta contigo -dijo Mikasa.

Jean la miró serio.

-Eso no significa que no pueda molestarme lo que dices. No tengo porqué estar de acuerdo en todo contigo, ¿o sí? Si la única razón que tienes para comerte a Eren es esa, pues ve y cómetelo. ¿Eso te haría feliz?

-Te di otras razones, pero ¿solo te quedas con esa?

Jean frunció el ceño y se inclinó un poco para quedar frente al rostro de Mikasa.

-Me quedo con la que me parece que es la única detrás de tu discurso.

-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa? -preguntó Mikasa evidentemente molesta -¿Qué tal tú? Deberías empezar tú a ser un poco más honesto. Poco te importa si me ofendo o no. Ese no es tu estilo.

-¿Sabes qué? Vamos a dejar esto hasta acá.

-Perfecto.

Vio a Jean emprender la marcha con las manos en los bolsillos y darle una patada a la puerta para ingresar a la cabaña. ¡Qué puto carácter se gastaba! Miró hacia el lado, ahora vacío, de la banca. Vio la pequeña roca de cuarzo a su lado y la tomó entre sus manos. Soltó un suspiro.

Sintió unos pasos hacia ella y volteó. Jean estaba nuevamente a su lado con cara de porquería.

-¿Te quedó algo en el tintero? -preguntó Mikasa incisiva.

-Sí.

La tomó por ambos brazos y, sin dificultad, la alzó de la banca. Lo siguiente que sintió Mikasa fueron los labios de Jean contra su boca. Fue un instante y la apartó.

-Haz lo que quieras con eso -le dijo seco -Me vale.

La soltó y se volvió sobre sus pasos. Otro portazo. Mikasa se llevó los dedos a sus labios y se volteó hacia la puerta.

-Soy una tonta… -suspiró antes de volver a sentarse en la banca.

-Un poco -escuchó a su espalda.

Mikasa se dio vuelta y vio a Eren sentarse horcadas en la banca a su lado.

-Entiendo tu punto, Mikasa -le dijo con voz suave -Lo entiendo bien. Hemos vivido tanto juntos que comprendo lo difícil que es pensar que puedes perderme… perdernos. Pero no puedes vivir de las memorias. No es lo que quiero para ti, ¿entiendes? Y sé que ese idiota de Jean también lo hace, pero créeme que no lo ve como tú.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Mikasa sorprendida de su presencia.

-Huir de Jean -se alzó de hombros -Está muy emputado -volvió a verla serio -Es muy diferente saber que alguien puede morir y saber cuándo lo hará. Créeme que si hubiese sabido cuánto le quedaba a mi madre hubiese hecho todo lo posible por quedar con un trozo de ella. Algo, lo que fuese. Pero aferrarse a los que partieron no es sano. Jean tiene razón.

-Lo sé, lo sé -respondió Mikasa -Quizás es como tú lo dices que quise explicarlo.

-La labia no es tu fuerte -desestimó Eren. Mikasa negó -Nadie quiere perder al otro. Nadie quiere sacrificar a otro. No puedo permitir que heredes al titán y… ese idiota de Jean tampoco lo permitiría. Somos dos contra uno -sonrió leve -Vive, Mikasa, vive bien. Cásate con ese idiota, ten muchos hijos… -dijo con convicción, Mikasa se sonrojó -Siempre estaré contigo. Te abrazaría, pero nos está mirando -agregó con cierto temor en su rostro -No quiero un ojo en tinta cuando mañana parto a la capital. A Historia no le gustaría saber que me metí en problemas -bromeó.

Mikasa le sonrió ligero.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Eren? -preguntó ella cabizbaja -¿Cuando el plan de Zeke comience a ponerse en marcha? Historia…

-Eso déjamelo a mí. No voy a permitir que nadie se sacrifique por mí. Ni tú, ni Historia ni nadie. Vamos a encontrar una manera de solucionar todo esto… Déjamelo a mí, ¿sí? Y no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí. Te lo agradezco, pero es momento que te preocupes por ti. No es una petición, es una orden. Y… -hizo una pausa -Anda a controlar a ese energúmeno. Haz que valga. Y no verga, ¿sí?

Mikasa asintió y lo miró un segundo:

-Sabes que es algo fraternal, ¿verdad?

Ahora fue Eren quien asintió.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que explicárselo. ¿No crees? -preguntó y Mikasa sonrió levemente -Vamos.

Ambos ingresaron a la cabaña. Jean sentado a la mesa del lugar fingía estar concentrado en una taza de té. Eren se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a ambos solos. Mikasa soltó un suspiro y pasó a sentarse junto a Jean quien la ignoró. Ella llevó su mano sobre la de su compañero que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Eso fue lo menos romántico del mundo -dijo Mikasa con reproche. Lo obligó a entrelazar sus dedos, Jean la miró de reojo, pero no retiró su mano -No me vale, Jean. Ay, por Dios, mírame. No seas maleducado… Creo que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

-Pff -fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño, ya estás grande. No salgo con nenes remilgados.

-Ni yo salgo con chicas que no superan a su amorcito de adolescencia -respondió.

-Ten la decencia de decírmelo a la cara.

Jean se volteó con molestia.

-¿Vas a comportarte así cada vez que discutamos? -preguntó Mikasa -Porque no es agradable. Y eso de andar pateando puertas es muy feo. Vas a comenzar a controlar tu carácter. Algún día vas a ser líder de escuadrón, como todos. ¿Vas a reaccionar así cada vez que alguien se te subleve? ¿Ah?

-Suenas como mi madre -masculló.

-Fantástico. Porque eso es lo que necesitas a veces -el gesto de Mikasa se suavizó -Pero… no quiero ser tu madre ni tu hermana. Tengo ese rol con alguien más y no creo que esté dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie más que Armin -sonrió sutil -Quizás me cuesta dejarlos ir, ya he perdido suficiente. Renunciar a ellos, es lo más difícil que me tocará vivir. No seas egoísta… y no me hagas renunciar también a ti.

Jean soltó un suspiro.

-Te has vuelto buena con las palabras -dijo más tranquilo.

-Tengo un buen maestro -le sonrió, ahora amplio. Jean esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿No vas a comerte a Eren, verdad? -preguntó Jean, Mikasa negó.

-No necesito hacerlo. Solo no quiero renunciar a la esperanza que todo esto tenga una solución. Tal vez es mi desesperanza la que habla por mí a ratos.

-Y suenas bien enferma cuando lo haces -bufó Jean.

Mikasa suspiró.

-Tienes razón -se dio por vencida -Suena bastante enfermo. Pero, ¿sabes quién parece más enfermo ahora? Tú con tus celos desmedidos cuando no hay razón para sentirlos -Jean iba a abrir la boca y Mikasa puso un dedo sobre sus labios -No sigas cagándola. Pierdes todo tu encanto cuando te emputas. Ahora -hizo una pausa -Podrías comenzar a enumerarme las verdaderas razones por las cuales no puedo heredar el titán de Eren… o puedo comenzar yo por las cuales no vas a ser tú quien lo haga.

Retiró su dedo de sobre los labios de Jean para reemplazarlo por su boca. Fue un simple toque y se retiró ligero.

-No vas a vivir 13 años más -murmuró suavemente. Dejó que sus labios retomaran su camino, otro suave beso -Vas a vivir hasta viejo -otro más -Y…

Fue Jean quien la hizo callar tomándola por la nuca y acercándola para poder volver a besarla, pero besarla como correspondía, como quiso hacerlo por tanto tiempo. Mikasa lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos acercándolo más a ella.

En el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones cuatro cabezas se asomaban.

-Esto se va a calentar -murmuró Connie divertido.

Sasha suspiró en tono romántico. Armin sonreía amplio, mientras que Eren parecía triunfante. Mikasa no quedaría sola después de todo.

-Momento de ir a dormir -dijo Eren -No quiero seguir viendo a ese cara de caballo comerse a mi hermana.

Todos obedecieron, pero antes de retirarse, Armin puso una mano sobre el hombro de Eren.

-Bien hecho -dijo Armin.

Eren se alzó de hombros.

-Los arcoíris y unicornios multicolor me tenían asqueado. Alguien tenía que acabar con ello.

Armin se sonrió:

-Sabes que se pondrá peor, ¿verdad?

-Pero ya no tendré que soportar los insulsos avances de Jean y la cara de boba de Mikasa cuando volvía de sus reuniones de "amigos".

Eren inició la marcha a su habitación seguido de Armin, mientras a la lejanía escuchaba a Jean hablarle boberías cursis a Mikasa. Se volvió hacia Armin.

-Tienes razón, puede ponerse peor.

Armin se rió. Ambos ingresaron a su habitación.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
